Mass Effect what has to be done
by doctorwhofan12345
Summary: AU a darker universe commander Sheppard is precious to them and they will do anything to protect him and they will destroy anyone who tries to take him away. MShep/Garrus/Miranda.
1. Chapter 1

Mass Effect

What has to be done.

Tali came to with a painful gasp.

She looked around rapidly and saw a Heart monitor connected to her and it was currently ticking away steadily.

She looked down and gasped softly, her body was covered in bandages and her entire arms were covered in burns.

What had happened? Tali thought back as far as she could remember she was in the engine room, the Normandy had just passed through the Omega 4 relay and then...

And then the engine had started to overload and was going to vent into the engine room itself she had managed to contain the blast to the section of the engine room she herself was in. Once she had done that she turned to run and then... and then a loud bang and then darkness.

Tali frowned what had happened? She had installed the shield upgrade once Shepherd had given her the resources so the ship should have been fine.

And then Tali remembered...

_Flashback..._

_Tali exited the Normandy's bathroom after she had finished seeing to her business and entered the nearby elevator and took it down to the engineering deck._

_As the lift slowly begins its descent, Tali found herself thinking on the current situation..._

_The collectors had found the ship and had abducted all of the crew aside from Joker and EDI through EDI wasn't a member of the crew not that Shepherd would be told otherwise._

_Tali smiled. Ah Shepherd he was such a wonderful man and handsome and kind and funny and smart and...And so painfully naive even compared to her two years ago._

_Shepherd always wanted to believe the best in people and often took what they said at face value, Shepherd wanted to be everyone's best friend and that often lead to trouble._

_Tali's smiled grow wider and it was why she loved him and she thought he loved her too, after all he came down to see her in the engine room every day, He supported her on her trial her own people put her on and he spent the most time on the ship with her! The only other person he spent more time with was Garrus and they were just friends._

_The elevator arrived at its destination and Tali stepped out._

_She entered the engine room and what she saw made stop._

_Their next to the engine observation console was Miranda and she was operating it and seemed focused intently on what she was doing._

_Tali spoke up "Miranda?" Miranda spun around and her eyes widened in shock, before quickly regaining her clam and icy cool composure "Ah Miss Zorah...I didn't hear you come in"_

_Tali stepped forward "What are you doing?" Miranda stepped forward herself diminishing the space between them further "I was just making sure everything was up to scratch were about to go on a suicide mission after all there can be no errors"_

_Tali shock her head "There won't be" Miranda smiled "Good that's what I like to hear" she moved past Tali and went to the engine room door and then turned back "If you'll excuse me I have work to get to...Good luck Tali hope to see you on the other side." And then Miranda left the engine room._

_Tali frowned something about the way Miranda had said that...She shook her head she was probably just being paranoid she still had things to do before they hit the Omega 4 Relay._

_But...There was probably time to run a diagnostic scan and Tali began her work._

_End Of Flashback._

Tali's frown grew the scan had revealed nothing untoward but...The upgrade shouldn't have failed and maybe Cerberus had given Miranda something to disguise the sabotage.

Oh Keehla! What if all the other non humans were dead! What if it was a plot by Miranda and Cerberus to kill them all aside from Shepherd and Jacob and Miranda!

Before Tali could think anything more on the subject the door to her room opened and in stepped...

Garrus! He gave her a turian grin "Hey Tali I'm glad you're awake" Tali almost sobbed in relief "Oh Garrus thank the ancestors! Listen to me we need to get Shepherd away from Miranda I think she sabotaged my CBT shield upgrade"

Garrus raised a talon to silence her "Tali its alright I know" "You know!?" Tali shouted in shock "So...does that mean that Miranda is in the holding cells? God I want to look that Cerberus bitch in the face and..."

Garrus laughed and Tali looked at him confused "What?" Garrus shock his head "Oh Tali you don't understand I know Miranda sabotaged the shield upgrade because I told her to do it"

"What?!"

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Mass Effect

What has to be done

Chapter 2

Garrus smiled at Tali's horrified expression and he found himself admitting that under that helmet Tali was actually quite attractive.

He sat down on a chair next to Tali's bed and smiled at her "Yea I'm afraid so Tali sorry" He shrugged casually "But hey look on the bright side. You survived! Miranda thinks that she only managed to weaken the shields not disable them, if she had managed to take down the shields we would be scoping you in to an urn right now!" He laughed amused at the idea.

Throughout all of this Tali's look of horror remained and she stuttered out "G-Garrus why!?"

Garrus had stopped laughing and was now glaring at her, Tali gulped Garrus was glaring at her with an expression of utter hate she had only seen him wear that look when...

When he had killed Sidonis!

He reached out violently and grasped Tali arm in his claw, his talons digging into her arm, Tali let out a cry of pain as purple blood ran down her arm from the puncture wounds his claws had caused.

Garrus increased the pressure and his glare intensified and he spat at her "Did you think I didn't notice! Did you think we didn't see how you practically threw yourself at him every chance you got you little whore!" He brought his other claw up and smacked Tali hard across the face.

Tali fell back to her pillow sobbing in pain, Garrus picked up a towel and wiped his claws clean, Tali looked at him with tear filled eyes full of confusion and pain "Garrus...why?"

Garrus looked over his shoulder at her "Because he is ours not yours and we will never let anyone else take him away"

Tali looked at him confused and chocking back another sob asked "We?" and then the familiar sound of heels on a marble floor approached, Tali looked up and saw Miranda smiling a perfectly white smile "Hello Miss Zorah"

Miranda then turned away from Tali's bed and walked over to Garrus and then to Tali's shock and horror she kissed Garrus, the kiss was passionate and wild and gentle and loving all at the same time and made Tali feel sick to her stomach.

Garrus pulled away first and smiled at Miranda and by now Garrus smiling made Tali want to weep, Garrus lead Miranda to the chair next to Talis bed and Miranda sat and Garrus went to seat in the chair on the opposite side.

"You're probably wondering why we did all this Tali we understand it must all be very confusing for you" Said Miranda in a kind tone, the one you might expect a nurse to adopt on a patient that didn't quite understand how their treatment would work.

Miranda reached out and took Talis hand "Well you see before all this mess, before Saren, before the collectors, before the Reapers we actually knew Shepherd before all of this", Tali looked at her shocked at this revelation.

"That's right" said Garrus "You see me, Miranda and Shepherd, when we were younger were part of a special project, an interspecies school was founded to see how young people of other races would react and interact with other races in their educational period of life"

Miranda then took over "And that's when the three of us found one another, we started out as friends at first but then well" she looked at Garrus with a soft and loving smile "How could I resist?" Garrus returned the smile with the same love and kindness.

Tali looked at them both in disbelief "What does any of this have to do with you trying to kill me!" Miranda sighed and explained "Also at the school was a turian boy I can't remember him name well that's not important and well when we still in the friend's stage of our relationship this turian started to date Shepherd and when we realised how much we loved him ourselves well...we couldn't let him stay with this turian so we arranged an accident" Garrus took over once more "Just as we arranged an accident for you"

Miranda then sighs "and now we have to arrange another accident" both Garrus and Miranda stood up and turned to face Tali who looked at them in terror.

"You can't kill me! Were in a hospital people would hear!" Tali argued, Miranda shock her head and chuckled softly "Oh Tali always the last one to finish the race" she reached into her pocket and pulled out an empty syringe "I killed you before you woke up and any minute now"

Tali stared at the syringe in horror and then she felt it, she was so hot and her vision was getting darker, she tried to speak but it was like her mouth was full of peanut butter and then she fell backward on to her bed and succumbed to violent seizures.

Garrus took Miranda's hand and lead her out of the hospital room ignoring the alarm of the heart monitor and the doctors rushing past them.

They walked back to the Normandy.

They walked back to home.

They walked back to him.

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Mass effect

What has to be done

Chapter three

As Miranda and Garrus were about to enter the Normandy, Miranda turned to Garrus "Ready?" she asked, Garrus nodded "Yeah...can I have a kiss for luck?" he asked with a grin.

Miranda smiled "Well how could I say no?" she leaned and stood on her tip toes and gave him a deep kiss on his beak, Garrus smiled and they entered the Normandy through the airlock.

As the decontamination process began Garrus's eyes began to fill with tears and he began to whimper softly and Miranda placing a concerned mask on her face began to rub his back softly in comfort, as the process ended and they walked onto the CIC deck Joker spun his chair around and joked with a grin "Hey what's up with big bird?"

Miranda glared at Joker fiercely "Tali is dead flight lieutenant!" Joker's eyes widen in disbelief and shock "And Garrus is understandably upset now begin perpetrations for takeoff, we will be informing commander Sheppard about this unfortunate turn of events!" And Miranda stormed away leading Garrus to the elevator away from the shocked and saddened crew still trying to process the news Tali's death.

Once Miranda and Garrus entered the elevator and as it began its very slow climb up to Sheppard's loft they began to grin and then they broke into laughter.

Garrus wiped tears of joy and mirth from his eyes "Oh that was rich I would pay to do it again just to see the look on the crippled little shits face!" Miranda smiled wide "It was good wasn't it? And you played it perfectly love" Garrus looked sheepish...well the turian equivalent of sheepish anyway "Oh please all I did was tear up and whimper you had the hard job" Miranda blushed at the praise coming from one of her loves "Yes well here comes the hardest part"

Garrus nods and sighs "Yeah" the elevator arrived and they exited it and entered the loft and they both smiled softly at what they saw.

Ever since the collector base Jake Sheppard had spent most of his time preparing for the reapers arrival it wasn't uncommon to see him walking around a ship with his nose buried in a data pad following up leads to give them an advantage in the war that was sure to come.

But that was not what he was doing now no, Jake Sheppard was currently smiling his trademark soft smile as he watched his fish swim around in their tank with the wonder of a child in his eyes.

Miranda and Garrus almost didn't want to pull him away from his little world but they had to get going. So Miranda cleared her throat and spoke softly "Jake?"

Jake jumped at the sound of his name being called and turned to face Miranda and Garrus, Jake's soft smile become more noticeable as he sees the two people who matted most to him and his sage green eyes filled with joy at the sight of them both "Hey"

"Hey" they replied with soft smiles of their own as Jake sat down on his large and as both Garrus and Miranda could testify very comfy bed.

Jake smiled "Anyway as fun as all this heying is I thought I would go visit Tali, have you heard anything by the way is she awake yet?" Garrus and Miranda then looked at one antoher nervously as Garrus swallowed nervously and spoke quietly "Jake I..."

Jake looked at them in alarm "What? What is it what's wrong?" Miranda looked down at her feet "Tali died an hour ago, we just got word"

Jake swallowed painfully and tears appeared in his eyes "W-What? No she can't be! You're lying! Why are you both lying to me!? you both promised you would never lie to me!" he shouted growing more hysterical until he broke down and began to sob violently as he collapsed to the floor.

Garrus and Miranda quickly rushed to their love and wrapped him in there arms and picked him up and helped him to the bed. Garrus and Miranda crawled next to him and covered him with kisses and whisper soft nothing's in his ears.

After a long time Jake eventually cried himself to sleep morning one of his closest friends and Miranda and Garrus smiled at their victory no one would take Jake away from them they would burn the Galaxy first.

And if they couldn't have him...No one could.

End of Chapter 3

**(A/N Well there we go the first victim of Miranda and Garrus's obsession with Sheppard as for who will be next I'm think either Jack, Kelly or Samara and rest assured the next death will be more...vividly described)**

(A/N 2 constructive criticism only please)

**(A/N 3 my god killing Tali in a fan fic i might as well have killed the pope!)**


	4. Chapter 4

Mass Effect

What has to be done

Chapter 4

It had been a month since Tali's death and the crew and Sheppard had mostly moved on from it.

Miranda was currently in her office on deck 3 reviewing the ships security feed, Garrus was in Sheppard's cabin keeping him...occupied. Miranda grinned at the thought right now there would be nothing more she would want than to go up and join them but she had to get this done.

She sighed heavily and brought up the security feeds of the sub deck of engineering where that psycho Jack was currently squatting. Miranda sneer at even the thought of her she was crazy and endangered the entire mission and was a danger to Jake! And the mission was over why was she still here for fucks sake!

Miranda fired up by these thoughts stood up out of her chair and stormed out of her office and headed towards the elevator that bitch was going to go by tonight!

As the elevator arrived on the engineering deck Miranda stepped out and made her way down to the sub deck where Jack was sitting on her bunk.

She looked up as Miranda had entered her space and glared at her "What do you want cheerleader?" Miranda returned the glare "Why are you still here? The mission is over" "What does it matter" "It matters because with the mission complete we have no more need of you!" Miranda exclaimed.

Jack shoot up and stormed over to her with an expression of utter hate on her face "Fuck you Bitch I'll leave when I want to you hear me?!" Miranda glared back coolly "Were going to be arriving at Omega tomorrow if you want my advice I would get of there and hey you would do well there!" Jack sat back down on her bunk "Yeah well I'll keep that in mind"

Miranda nodded and went back over to the stairs and began to climb them "Hey I just got it!" shouted Jack. "Got what?" Miranda said as she turned around and climbed back down the stairs.

Jack grinned "Why do you want me gone so badly!" Miranda crossed her arms and asked "Okay why do I want you gone so badly? Lets here you're theory" Jack steps closer "You're worried I'm going to take Sheppard" "What?!" shouted Miranda "That is the most ridicules idea I have ever heard you're insane!"

Jack grinned and stepped even closer "No I think it's true and I have to admit he's cute! Got that innocent naive thing going for him despite everything I might just have some fun with him before I do leave!" Miranda began to shake "Jack...I'm warning you"

Jack laughed and stepped even closer and leaned in to Miranda's ear to whisper "And wither he wants to play or not well...that won't be a factor" Miranda let out a scream of rage and let her biotics loose at full force throwing Jack into the far wall, Jack let out a grunt of pain as she collided with the wall and slid down it to the floor.

Just as she stood up and turned to face Miranda, the woman in question was standing right in front of her and grabbed her by her throat and held her against the wall.

Jack laughed despite the pressure on her airway "Well what do you know kitten's got some claws!" Miranda released her throat "Damn right I do!" she turned away from Jack and began to walk to the stairs again "You just lost your chance to walk away Jack, you and me midnight tonight in the cargo hold. You said that after the mission was over you wanted to tear me apart well here is your chance!"

Jack nodded and sat back down on her bunk "Fair enough hope you enjoy your last day alive cheerleader!" Miranda snorted and left Jack in the dark "It won't be my last day Jack it will be yours"

Miranda stepped into the elevator and hit the control for Sheppard's cabin; she had preparations to make for her confrontation with Jack. The elevator pinged sounding its arrival and Miranda stepped out and opened the cabin door and the sounds of a masculine voice chuckling and another one moaning made her smile.

But first as she stepped inside and took of her catsuit and went towards the bed to join the two figures it was time to have some fun!

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Mass Effect

What has to be done

Chapter 5

It was near enough midnight and Jack was pacing up and down the cargo hold, she had expected Cheerleader to be down here by now. But there was no sign of her.

Jack sat down on a nearby cargo hold and she found herself wondering what was keeping Miranda. She laughed loudly, probably chickened out, she couldn't blame her. Who would want to fight her?

She was brought out of her musings by the sound of the elevator descending into the cargo hold, Jack smirked, so she had decide to show up after all. Well Cheerleader had some balls at least.

The elevator doors opened and Miranda stepped out. Jack raised an eyebrow at Miranda's apparel, Miranda's trademark catsuit was gone and in its place was a suit of light, onyx combat. A yellow visor was over her eyes and long black hair was pulled back into a pony tail.

Miranda closed the distance between them and stared into Jacks eyes from behind her visor "So...here we are."

"Yeah here we are."

"I think we both knew it would come to this."

Jack shrugged "Maybe, so what do you say we stop pissing around and get to the good part?" and with that she summons up her biotics, the familiar blue corona flaring around her.

Miranda nods "sounds good to me" and Miranda throws out her arms and blasts Jack back with an explosion of blue energy.

Jack was thrown backwards and lands on all fours. She glances up at Miranda with a wide and crazy smile "Oh I am going to enjoy this!", and with a cry launches herself at Miranda.

The battle was on.

Jack threw biotic waves and blasts at Miranda and Miranda raised barriers to deflect them. Miranda threw Warps at Jack but Jack detonated them with her own.

Miranda took cover behind a cargo container and tried to catch her breath, Miranda's biotic power was nothing to sneeze at but, as much as she hated to admit, Jack had much, much more power.

Miranda thought about strategically, Jack most likely thought she had her on the run and as Jack was a Psychopath she would likely wait and not attack yet. She would most likely wait for her to make the first move and then blast with a full biotic blast.

Well Miranda was not going to give her the chance.

Calling her biotics to her and taking a deep breath she spun out from cover and prepared to blast Jack with a full strength warp.

But Jack wasn't there.

Miranda looked around confused, where was she?

And then she heard laughter.

Miranda looked up, and there suspended in mid-air by her biotics was Jack who was grinning down at her madly.

And then Miranda realized what she was going to do, Miranda began to run to the other side of the cargo hold as Jack cancelled out her suspension but kept her biotics wrapped around her and fell to the ground like a meteorite.

And then the cargo hold was filled with bright light.

Miranda was thrown forward and connected hard with the far wall and let out a cry of loud pain.

Miranda fell to the ground and looked up through bleary eyes and saw Jack approaching her with determination in her step and hate in her eyes.

Miranda tried to stand up but before she could, Jack grabbed her by her shoulders and pinned her to the wall and leaned in close, so close that Miranda could smell her breath.

Jack laughed "You stupid bitch! Did you really think you could kill me?!" and slammed Miranda hard into the back wall and Miranda saw stars.

Jack then threw her into the far wall and began to glow with biotic power and went to where Miranda lay prone on the floor and placed her booted foot on her throat and began to apply pressure.

Miranda couldn't breathe and grabbed Jacks boot to try and force it off her throat and looked up at Jacks cruelly smiling face...and spat up at her.

Jack winced as the spit landed on her cheek and raised her hand to wipe it off her cheek, she looked down at Miranda and sneered "Goodbye Cheerleader" and raised her glowing fist.

Miranda closed her eyes.

**BANG!**

A look of shock spread across Jack's face as she looked down to the bullet wound just above her heart, Jack let out a cry of pain and fell to the ground face forward.

Miranda looked up from where she was standing to look at her saviour.

Garrus was standing there with his Carnifax heavy pistol smoking slightly at the barrel. He went over to Miranda and pulled her up and wrapped his arms around and whispered in her ear "Are you okay?"

Miranda nodded "I'm fine love, nice timing by the way." She let go of Garrus and went over to Jacks body. She then raised her armoured boot and swung it into Jacks skull, the loud crack that followed was like music to her ears.

Garrus walked over to Miranda and looked down at Jacks body "We have to get rid of the body." Miranda nodded and grabbed Jacks legs as Garrus grabbed her arms.

They took her into the elevator and took it up to the engineering deck; from there they took her in to Zaeed's old quarters, Zaeed had along with Kasumi, Thane, Mordin and Grunt, died on the suicide mission.

They placed her Body in the trash compacter and pressed the button and watched as Jack's body was crushed and vented out in to space.

And with that they exited Zaeed's quarters and entered the elevator, which they took up to Jakes cabin.

They entered the cabin and stripped out of there armour and crawled into bed, with Miranda on the Left, Jake in the middle and Garrus on the right.

Jake cuddled into Miranda and asked in a tried voice "Where were you?"

Miranda smiled and stroked Jake's hair "Nothing love just...taking out the trash."

End of Chapter 5


End file.
